Following Suit
by InDeppth
Summary: -Vince always controlled the game, now it was Howard's turn.-  Warnings: Bumming/Slash But that's what you're here for right? , Bondage, sadomasochism, slight cross-dressing - if you haven't stop reading now well then i guess the rest doesn't matter.


_**Warnings:** Bumming/Slash(But that's what you're here for right?), Bondage, sadomasochism, slight cross-dressing - if you haven't stop reading now well then i guess the rest doesn't matter._  
_**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mighty Boosh or any of its affiliates._  
_**A/N**: This is actually a conversation that Shelley and Destiny had by inboxing each other on Facebook, i just offered to convert to fic. It's their baby and I'm the midwife. Got it? Good. Enjoy!_

Following Suit

Howard sat casually attempting to read his jazz magazine as Vince tried on his new outfit that he had bought with Naboo's entrusted credit card – he and Bollo were away at the Shaman Lodge for the weekend. Vince walked out of the bedroom and stood before Howard who was still focused on the words in front of him.

"I saw this at Top Shop and I just _had_ to have it." He chirped, "It's well genius! Don't you reckon 'oward?"

Howard slowly looked up from his magazine to see Vince twirl before him in a short black skirt that only just barely brushed the tops of his thighs. Vince smiled ecstatically back at him, Howard was lost for words and Vince spun one more time, this time showing off what appeared to be lace underneath. Howard's mouth had gone dry without him realising and he stuck his tongue out and slicked it over his lips. Vince stared back, looking flushed just from Howard's dazed and obviously aroused reaction at watching his best friend parade scantily in front of him.

Howard knew Vince was getting off from being an exhibitionist and teasing him the way he was, it was always like this; Vince to make the first move and Howard to follow suit. Howard didn't mind of course, Vince was always coming up with new ideas.

"Come here."

Vince obeyed the steady command and stepped closer to Howard. Howard grabbed hold of the other man's hips and spun him around to face the other way, his hands trailed up Vince's bare thighs to feel the lacy underwear that resides beneath the skirt. Vince was already hard.

"Are you wearing women's underwear too?"

Vince couldn't speak, he knew he didn't have to either.

"I wonder what people think when you buy women's clothing, hmm?"

Vince swallowed, his cock twitched harder. Howard's hand was tracing along the edge of the knickers on the bottom of his arse. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Howard's hand stopped tracing and lifted the already high skirt higher so he could see the lacy knickers properly. Vince couldn't suppress the small yelp that escaped him when he felt a hot sting on his left cheek. Howard gripped Vince's thigh and hip as he dug his teeth into the soft flesh of Vince's pale arse. Howard's couldn't help but give out a soft moan that vibrated through Vince and made heat pool around his straining appendage.

Howard released his mouth and hands from Vince's lower body and stood up behind him, "You're such a tart." He said accusingly, pulling himself closer to Vince. Howard's breath was hot on his skin and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck responding eagerly.

"If this skirt were any shorter it'd be a belt." Howard pointed out whilst undoing his own, sliding it out of the loops on his trousers. Vince heard the clinking behind him and his eyes widened at what he knew was about to come.

Howard straightened out the belt in his hands, "So I think this is a fitting punishment for dressing like such a naughty little slut."

The smaller man's breath hitched and cock grew harder, if that were even possible. Vince could have came right then and there but of course neither would truly benefit from an act like that so soon.

"Bend over."

Howard sat back down and Vince got on all fours. He looked up at Howard and bit his lip in attempt to hide a smile that was trying to escape, Howard just smirked back at him,

"Not on the floor. On my knee."

Vince's jaw dropped slightly, he hadn't expected Howard to get into character so quickly. Obliging he got off the floor and displayed his arse to Howard. Howard pulled the skirt up around Vince's waist, showing him the still red cheek from its previous unexpected assault. He feathered the tender skin with the tips of his fingers and a cold shiver rushed up Vince's back with the touch. Howard's hand left Vince and was quickly replaced with a deafening cracking noise and a searing pain as the belt was brought harshly down on him and he whimpered softly, trying not to show weakness in front of Howard.

Vince didn't feel inferior, he liked it like this, liked Howard like this. It wasn't very often that he let him play the cards, he was never sure if Howard was ready for something new, afraid he might push him too far.

Howard knows that Vince is loving this too much for it to be actual punishment, even if the sounds that escaped him suggested otherwise. He tugged down the knickers that were offering the little protection against the vicious blows. Vince's bottom was red as hell and Howard just grinned to himself in satisfaction,

Vince mumbled a content 'mmm' to himself and Howard brought down the belt again, this time harder than the first but somehow quieter.

"Fuck!" Vince stiffened and cried out, he wasn't expecting another lashing quite so soon. His breath was now haggard and shaky, he could feel his cock pressed against the side of Howard's thigh, Howard's own straining against his corduroy trousers. He loves how Vince is getting off on this and that he is the one in control for once, even if Vince was the instigator, it's thoughtful that he would do this for him.

Vince's breath was back to normal now and Howard pulled the knickers back up, the material brushing against Vince's almost bleeding skin made him suck in cold air from the sharp pain that was caused.

"Stand up." Howard pushed Vince off his lap and he thudded to the floor with a groan. "You filthy slut." He spat.

Vince's head snapped up to look at Howard's face, he was loving this, Vince could see it – Howard's eyes were clouded with arousal and the obvious bulge in his pants was also a contributing factor. Vince finally stood up on shaky legs, his erection fully visible through the skirt. He didn't take his eyes off of Howard as the other man stood up level with him, slightly leering over him to growl in his ear,

"Did you like that?"

Vince moaned and Howard squeezed him through the two layers of material that Vince sincerely wished were not between them right now, his head fell back with an open mouth as Howard began to rub harder, "Well? Did you?", he pulled his head back down and whispered a shaky "Yeah..."

Howard could feel that the laced knickers were wet and most likely had been for quite some time, his hand movements slowed and became teasingly softer. "You like being treated like a naughty little _whore_?" Vince's hands were rested on Howard's chest and he leaned forward and whimpered in approval. He whined in protest when Howard's touch ceased,

"You're my little bitch." He shoved Vince backwards and he almost fell over, "Bedroom. _Now._"

Vince nodded and walked eagerly to their shared bedroom. He opened the door and leapt through. Howard walked slowly behind, wanting to make him suffer and wait for him to arrive. He walked through the doorway after Vince and closed the door behind him. Howard stood there admiring Vince waiting on the edge of the bed. Vince looked back, waiting for Howard to say or do something, he followed his eyes and found that Howard was looking at the small box on the desk behind himself. He quickly looked back up at Howard, eyes wide and raring to go.

Howard walked forward and grabbed hold of the small box, opening it to grab something from its contents. Vince didn't dare turn around to look at Howard. He heard the sound of metal hitting wood and almost came at the thought of what Howard was about to do to him.

The bed dipped suddenly as Howard sat on it behind Vince, kneeling up close. Then all he could see was black when a soft material was pulled over his eyes and around his head to be tied tightly at the back. Howard slipped back off the bed and stood up, Vince followed the noise and tried to look up at him through the dark material.

"Lie down."

Vince obeyed and leant back until the mattress touched his back.

"On your stomach."

He turned over, placing his head to one side. Howard hopped back on the bed and straddled the backs of Vince's thighs. He grabbed Vince's wrist from his sides and brought them up above his head, the handcuffs that he grabbed from the box before were now coming into use. He clicked one onto Vince's wrist and wrapped it around the headboard before doing the same to the other. Vince moved against the mattress, trying to create a much needed friction.

He slapped Vince's bare thigh, "None of that. You won't move unless I say you can." Vince whimpered into the mattress, he loved being controlled by Howard.

Howard leant forward, bringing himself closer to Vince. He placed a kiss to the back of his neck, extending his arm to the small box to grab something else.

"So you like pain do you?" he said accusingly into his ear, knowing full well that he did.

And he replied with the soft words that he muttered with a nod, "Some kinds..."

Howard sat back up and rolled off Vince, "Up on your knees." Vince pulled his legs in and tried to get a stance, "Arse in the air." He leant back, the skirt had ridden back up to his waist, giving Howard full view of the lacy underwear that would soon be discarded. The hardness of his cock was beginning to be a burden, it was leaking with pre-cum and he wanted Howard to hurry up but at the same time wanting him to make this as excruciatingly slow as possible.

Howard grabbed hold of the knickers and pulled them down to Vince's knees. He ran his hand across the bruised cheeks and Vince flinched at the touch, he cried out in a mix of surprise and pain when he was slapped across them, hard. He didn't stop, Howard brought down his hand again and again, each time harder than the last. Vince couldn't feel them anymore it was just a blur of white hot pain, he felt numb. He felt like sobbing, but not because he hated it. Howard stopped hitting him and squeezed his arse, digging in his nails into the bleeding flesh,

"You're not to come until I say you can." Vince's heavy breathing stopped him from saying anything; he nodded, not knowing why he had for he knew that Howard understood that by this point Vince wasn't going to do anything without a command.

Howard repositioned himself behind Vince and dipped down, spreading the other man's cheeks before circling his tongue around the tight pink entrance. Vince's breathing got heavier, Howard slowly slid his tongue inside and he moaned at the smooth pleasure. He was shaking, breathing in shudders as Howard moved and flexed his tongue, opening him up for more. Howard suddenly pulled back and he whined at the loss of sensation. Howard bent down and picked up what he taken from the small box earlier, he opened the bottle of lube and slicked it over the object. Vince gasped and felt something hard and cold pressing against his entrance and then suddenly entering him. He emitted a low moan from the back of his throat and Howard pushed the vibrator in as far as it would go and turned it on the lowest setting. Howard began moving the vibrator slowly in and out of Vince.

Vince couldn't handle the agonizing speed and pushed against it, "Faster...please." he plead but was only met with another slap to the thigh and takes in the raw feeling, "Please, Howard...faster..."

Howard pushed it in fast and held it there, turning up the setting. Vince settled into the rhythm.

"You know, I like you like this. Handcuffed, helpless..." Vince's hands were digging into the headboard, white knuckled. "...desperate." Howard angled the vibrator so that it was now pressing against Vince's prostate.

"Ahhh fuck! Howard..."

If Vince was completely honest with himself, he loved it when Howard was like this; commanding him. It was always good to let someone else control the game, mix it up a bit, and that wasn't to say that a dark cloth and cold cuffs weren't to his liking, it was probably the best thing he'd ever experienced.

Howard started moving the vibrator in and out of Vince faster and harder.

"Just look at you, practically gagging for it."

Vince took it all, head hanging between his shoulders, dripping cock pressed forcefully against his stomach.

"Pathetic."

He pulled the vibrator almost completely out, turned it up to the highest setting and shoved it hard and fast back into Vince's pleasure tortured arse. Vince's moans had to turned to incoherent mumbles and he was finding it hard not to push back against the vibrator, Howard pushed it in all the way and he bucked forward, trying his hardest not to noticeably move too much.

"Get on your back."

The words were music to Vince's ears and he flipped himself over. The vibrator pressed itself harder into his prostate as he hit the mattress and he threw his head back in gratification. Howard moved to straddle Vince's chest and unzipped his own trousers, his hardened cock twitching as it is exposed to the cold air. Vince wished he could see Howard looming over him, probably just as dishevelled and pink-faced as he was, wanted to kiss him. Howard pulled his trousers down further and pressed his hardened cock to Vince's mouth and commanded him to suck. Vince didn't need to be asked twice, he opened his mouth, Howard licked his own lips in anticipation. Vince slipped his tongue out and flicked it over the leaking head before taking it into his mouth. Howard's head fell forward and his breathing quickened with each inch that Vince took of him.

Vince started sucking, moving up and down Howard's length slowly. Howard was getting impatient and began moving at his own pace, pushing faster in and out of Vince's wet mouth. His tongue swirling and sliding up Howard's length as he fucked his mouth. Howard's thrusts became harder and he hit the back of Vince's throat, loving it when he gags around him. Vince moaned feeling the vibrator still inside him and made his own vibrations around Howard whilst he thrusts in and out.

Howard could feel himself beginning to come close but not wanting to come just yet, pulled out of Vince's mouth. He looked down at Vince with a mix of his own pre-come and Vince's his saliva dribbling down the side of his cheek with a smirk to compliment. He moved off Vince's chest and settled between his legs, he tried to open them wider but Howard reached up and hit him across the face,

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep still?" he growled, Vince's cock jumped at the hit and he has to suppress a gasp.

Howard grabs the bottle of lube beside him and slicks it over his cock, he takes the vibrator from Vince and turns it off, tossing it aside. He lines himself up with Vince's entrance and gives him a final warning, "Don't you dare come until I say you can.", before plunging inside of him roughly. All Vince can do is moan and push his head back into the pillow, his hands feel like they have been frozen and glued to headboard above him, nothing can compare to this. Howard quickly assumes a quick rhythm, digging his nails into Vince's hips.

Vince swallows to allow himself to speak, "Fuck, yes."

Howard releases a hand from Vince's hip and begins pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Ugh yes, _fuck_, Howard!"

Vince was writhing and moving further up the bed with each of Howard's thrusts, his voice producing strangled cries each time Howard pulled completely out before shoving himself roughly back inside. Howard leant down to Vince's chest, he stuck his tongue out and teased the top of his hard nipple, Vince gasped and bucked forwards into Howard's hand. He bit down and Vince arched his back making Howard's next thrust hit his prostate and he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Howard could feel himself beginning to come close and pounded against Vince faster.

"Fuck, Howard, I'm so close." He managed to breathe, "I can't, _fuck_, hold on much longer..." Howard looked down through the hair that had stuck to his forehead at the flushed and needy, "...please let me come."

Aware that he was close himself, Howard thrusts hard into Vince a few more times before speaking breathlessly, "Okay...now. You can come _now_."

Vince shuddered and came hard, panting and moaning. Screaming Howard's name like it were a sacred chant. Hearing his name on Vince's lips and the sight of him erupting with pleasure made Howard come after thrusting into Vince a few final times, spilling inside him wordlessly and barely able to breathe. Vince was still shaking, trying to catch his own breathe as Howard collapsed on top of him, absolutely exhausted. Vince lifted his head and kissed Howard on the forehead, wishing he could see him. Howard lay there breathing hard and still.

Vince giggled and was the first to speak, "Are you alive?"

Howard could hear the humour in his words and lifted his head to respond, "Just barely." He lifted the blindfold from Vince's eyes and kissed him softly. Vince kissed him back and smiled contently. He reached up and began to undo the handcuffs, there were red rings of raw skin now on his wrists and he couldn't help but feel slightly bad even though he knew he shouldn't. He rubbed the marks and placed a kiss on each in a wishful attempt to make them heal.

Vince could see the look of possible regret on Howard's face,

"I love you."

Vince spoke sincerely, letting him know he didn't need to feel bad for anything. Howard looked back down and smiled at him lovingly,

"I love you too. So fucking much."

A cheeky grin spread across Vince's lips, "You wanna pull out before I get hard again?"

Howard blushed and obliged, rolling over and flopping down on the bed next to Vince. He looked over at him and could see there was no regret in Howard's eyes, just concern – but that was always there. He shuffled closer and snuggled into his chest, already half asleep.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Howards words rumbled through his chest and through Vince.

Vince smiled and spoke drowsily, "Mm, you're amazinger."

Howard held him tighter, never wanting to let him go, "Sleep now, little man." But he was already asleep and Howard soon found himself following suit. As always.


End file.
